


Early Morning Lover

by hanthelibrarian



Series: IT Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, morning fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanthelibrarian/pseuds/hanthelibrarian
Summary: Requested by ren-in-ven-tion on tumblr"Hi! I saw you said you wanted some prompts! If that’s still an option, I would love to see just some soft early morning Hanbrough, maybe one of them bringing the other breakfast? Either way, I’m sure whatever you write will be great!"Bill wakes up and Mike isn't in bed; instead, he's working on a little surprise.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Series: IT Tumblr Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Early Morning Lover

**Author's Note:**

> send me more requests on my [tumblr](https://eddiekraspbak.tumblr.com/)

The light from the sunrise is softly filling the room, the sheer curtains filtering the harshness out of the rays. Bill stirs a little, turns over to relieve his eyes from the brightness and he finds that the space next to him in the bed, the space usually filled by a tall man, his boyfriend, Mike, is empty. He sits up and rubs his eyes to clear them of any residual sleepiness. Now able to survey the room and a bit of the en suite bathroom, he can see that Mike isn’t here. At first, he’s anxious. Thoughts of Mike leaving him pass through his mind as quickly as a hummingbird flits between flowers. As quickly as those thoughts appear, they pass when Bill hears humming coming from somewhere outside the bedroom. The tune is one that he vaguely recognizes, something familiar yet he knows he could not replicate it on his own. Curious as to what Mike is doing away from the warmth and comfort of their bed, he gets up and tiptoes quietly toward the source of the humming.

Mike is standing in their kitchen, wearing a ridiculously frilly apron that Bev gifted them last Christmas. He is wearing only that and a pair of boxers, the ones that Bill had gotten him for Valentine’s Day this year, the ones with a peach pattern on them. He’s humming still and the tune is slowly becoming more familiar as Mike begins to quietly sing the chorus:

_But I’ve got plans to get to you  
You know, don’t you know  
Gonna build a paper plane to float to you  
You know, don’t you know_

Bill stands there in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen, smiling softly as he watches Mike stir what looks to be some kind of breakfast hash. The pan, or what Bill can see of it from his spot on the edge of the room, is filled with diced potatoes, peppers, onions, and ham. Mike resumes humming as he cracks two eggs into the pan. _Some kind of omelet then_ , Bill thinks. He’s about to call out to Mike, offer to help him make coffee or get plates ready or something when his boyfriend turns to throw out the eggshells. Upon seeing Bill standing there, Mike shrieks a little, what he will later call a ‘manly noise of surprise’ to the amusement of all of their friends.

“What are you doing up?” Mike asks, wiping his hands on the front of his apron. He dropped the eggshells when he saw Bill but he doesn’t bend over to pick them up.

Bill shrugs and moves out of the doorway, closer to the man who’s been warming his bed and his heart for the past six months. “I missed you,” he says, matter-of-factly. He had. He supposes that he always misses Mike whenever they’re not near each other, close enough to hold each other, to look at them see all of the love their eyes betray.

Chuckling, Mike finally bends over to pick up the fallen eggshells but Bill beats him to it. Their hands meet as they both reach the jagged, fragile shell fragments on the floor. Their fingers touch and Bill swears the feeling is as electric as the first time their hands met. He thinks about tangling their hands together, pulling Mike in for an early morning kiss while they both are squatting in the middle of their kitchen but the sound of the omelet sizzling on the stove pushes that thought from his mind.

“What? Oh, no!” Mike stands up quickly, nearly knocking Bill over as he tries to save the omelet from burning. Bill is sitting on the floor now, laughing quietly to himself as he watches his boyfriend desperately try to flip the mass of egg, meat, and vegetable. After he succeeds, Mike turns to help Bill up off of the floor. “I wanted this to be a surprise. You’ve been working so hard on your book lately.”

A wave of love crashes over Bill as he looks at his boyfriend, the man he loves, standing there in a cheesy apron while holding a spatula and he’s got what looks like a bit of egg on his cheek. Bill shakes his head, in disbelief that he is lucky enough to have this man by his side. His thoughts flicker to the ring he has buried in his briefcase and he thinks that it might be time to break it out, to get down on one knee and ask Mike to be by his side forever. The moment passes, however, when he sees that Mike is still waiting for him to respond, his face falling ever so slightly with each passing second.

“Mike,” Bill says, his hands outstretched and reaching for his boyfriend. Pulling him into a hug, he gets up onto his toes so he can kiss the slight frown from his face. “Thank you.” That is all he needed to say for Mike to wrap his arms around him and pull him even closer. Their foreheads touch as they look into each other’s eyes, the softness found there telling each other what words would fail to say. They kiss again, the lips fitting together easily, as if they were made for this. The omelet on the stove starts to sizzle again but Mike simply turns the burner off, not turning his head or breaking the kiss. Breakfast can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned in this is Plans by Oh Wonder and can be found on my [hanbrough playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4hiCmsOrmphcO5pU2OCPyA?si=bcCfJUJtSkuyTcxMppa-1g)


End file.
